


A Heart Like Yours

by gracefulwriter101



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulwriter101/pseuds/gracefulwriter101
Summary: Betty Copper was always controlled. By her mother, her father, her so called friend Cheryl, that is until she runs into Jughead Jones. Jughead shows her that she can make her own decisions and they become friends, but he pushes her away because he thinks he’s not good enough for her, but will that stop her from falling for him?





	A Heart Like Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so there is one chapter of this story that is up at the moment and you can read if you want to but it will not be updated. I’m not really inspired to write it but I’m thinking and inspired to write something new that I have been thinking about for I while. Thanks for the kudos and I’m sorry that this story will not continue but stay tuned!

Betty woke up in a jolt. All she could hear was the high pitch scream of her friend Cheryl from down the stairs, “Betty Cooper, I known your mother thinks you need more sleep, but I’ve been waiting for you down here for 15 minutes!” Betty groaned in frustration but then replied, “I’ll be right down Cheryl!” “Hurry up!” her friend yelled. Betty and Cheryl had been friends for years, for as long as she could remember it was her and Cheryl, the popular, pretty, and perfect girls, three words Betty absolutely hated. But that’s what everyone expected of her: especially Alice Cooper. Her mother was a beautiful, intelligent woman and needed everything to be prefect, including her daughters. That’s why Betty had to be popular and “perfect.” Including her clothes, though she much rather wear a sweater and some jeans, she opted for the tight, red dress with lace detailing on the top and a pair of much to high, high heels to match. She was pulling her hair into a ponytail as she scrambled down the stairs. “ Took you long enough, now let’s hurry before we are both late!” Cheryl barked. They hopped into Cheryl’s newly bought, red convertible, and sped down the highway towards Riverdale High. Riverdale High School was definitely not her favorite place, but she only had to bear it for another year and a half. She did enjoy writing for the Blue and Gold though, that was her safe place and she was not happy that someone else had to join due to behavioral issues. It was like Cheryl could read thoughts when she asked, “ So how do you feel about some loner boy joining the newspaper with you?” “I’m not to happy about it but I can manage, that’s what I always do.” “ Well maybe loner boy is hot, but he could never snatch you up because you and Archie are meant to be.” Betty hoped that wasn’t true, she didn’t hate Archie Andrews but he was a womanizer and an all around all star boy. He played football and was homecoming king but unlike most of the girls in high school, Betty never cared about that stuff, but her mother and Cheryl definitely did. She was zapped out her thoughts when they pulled up to the school. Once they parked and got out of the fancy convertible Betty told Cheryl she had a metting with with Principal Weatherbee about the new newspaper recruit. “Good luck with that Bets, see you at lunch.” “ Bye Cheryl.” As she walked to the principals office she began to feel nervous. What is this guy was a psycho? What if he was a bad person? He did get put in the newspaper for behavior. Finally she built up all her courage and walked through the door. What she saw was not what she expected. He was gorgeous. The way his jaw was defined sharply, the way his jet black hair flowed over his brow, although most was tucked into a gray beanie, and his eyes, oh my goodness his eyes, when you looked at him it was like you were drowning in an ocean of blue. “Um- uh, Hi, my name is Jughead, nice to meet you.” At that moment she added gentlemen to the list. “ Hi Jug-Head, my name is Betty, Betty Copper.” She added the way this hand felt on hers to the list. This Jughead just might be trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that chapter!! Will try to post every week but no promises! Kudos And comments are appreciated (: also this is my first fic ever so if you have any critiques I would really appreciate that <3 sry this is short I promise the others will be much longer


End file.
